The New YUYU
by YuYuInuWolf
Summary: Hey. I restarted my YuYuHakusho fanfic! I suck at summeries so ill let you read and choose. I have an OC but shes not quite in yet. For now its Yusukes story only a bit funnier and different.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own YuYuHakusho. **

**Note- Sorry if there is any OOC-ness or timeline screwups, or things that just make no sense at all**

"I'm bored." Yusuke whined as he twiddled his fingers in Koenma's office. He was all alone. In this big office. This big, boring, adult-like office. He looked out the window, hoping something would happen. A bird didn't fly by, slouds didn't look like anything but white cotton candy, and the sky was baby blue. Yusuke sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Still bored." He huffed and closed his eyes.

"So sorry we aren't on our hands and feet entertaining you, detective." Koenma said walking in with George the Ogre and Botan behing him.

"Finally. I mean seriously? What were you guys doing? Having a drink with my mommy and asking if I could good play Agent of the Underworld?" Yusuke asked sarcasticly.

"Haha, funny." Koenma said flatly.

"Actually we have your first mission!" Botan chirped. Yusuke sat up with intrest.

"Keep going." He said.

"You need to retrieve some things for me." Koenma declared. Yusuke slouched again and looked dissapointed.

"I'm not going to beat the crap outta some eight-year-old who stole your damn jingle keys." Yusuke said crossing his arms.

"ITS MORE IMPORTANT THAN THAT!" Koenma yelled.

"Whoa! Toddler want his bottle?" Yusuke taunted. Koenma just shook his head and continued.

"My fathers vault has been broken into. The sword of Shadows, Mirror of Forlorn hope, and the Orb of Baast have been stolen." Koenma said.

"The mirror sword of Baast?" Yusuke asked confused, for he had tuned out a bit. "Sounds like something an evil sheep would use."

"NO YOU IDIOT! Sword of Shadows, Mirror of Forlorn Hope, and Orb of Baast!" Koenma yelled again.

"Eww you got baby saliva in my face." Yusuke pretended to wipe it away. "So what do these things do?"

"Well, the Sword of Shadows can turn any living thing into a zombie, a mindless zombie that can be controlled. The Forlorn Hope is a mirror that grants a wish only-" Koenma explained until Yusuke cut him off.

"So like a genie." Yusuke snorted.

"Scarcly. Even if it did grant more than one wish per person, it'd be kinda hard once it sucks your soul away." Koenma said.

"Ow." Yusuke said.

"And then the orb of Baast can suck up souls, especially those who are young children." Koenma said.

"As you can see they can be very dangerous in the wrong hands." Botan added worriedly.

"So I'm supposed to go after the guy who stole this stuff." Yusuke asked.

"No. Your supposed to go after the _guys_ who stole these things." Koenma said.

"Pff. Same thing. Do I get any background info on these weirdos?"

"Yes. Ogre, play the clip!"

"Yes sir!" George said going into a mad scramble trying to play the video on the TV. The film started playing. It showed 3 guys walking down a corrider to a huge metal looking door. At the same time they all looked at the camera. One guy with a black cloak on disappeared from view for a second, then reappeared right infront of the camera.

The camera screen then went all fuzzy and staticy.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Yusuke yelled jumping up from his seat. "DID YOU SEE THAT? HE MOVED FAST AS LIGHTNING!"

"You scared, cocky-boy?" Koenma asked smugly.

"Are you kidding me?" Yusuke yelled. Koenma smiled more. "I FINALLY GET A REAL CHALLENGE! THIS IS AWSOME!" Koenma's smile dropped.

Then pictures of the three men popped up on the screen, revolving between mug shots.

"This is Goki." Koenma said pointing to the really muscley guy with greenish skin and hair. "He has a criminal record and was released from Spirit World prison a few years ago."

He then pointed to a boy with long red hair.

"Wow she's pretty hot." Yusuke said exaiming the red-heads face more.

"Yusuke." Koenma said with a pause as Yusuke oggled. "That's a guy."

"What!" He went pale then he sat down and acted as if nothing happened. "I knew that."

Koenma, Botan, and Ogre snickered. Then Koenma pointed to the last boy.

"And this is Hiei. We don't know much about Hiei or Kurama. Except that they're very dangerous. Now go detective." Koenma said.

**I will hopefully have the next chapter up within a few days.**


	2. The new YuYu part twotwo

**I didn't own Yu Yu Hakusho yesterday when I wrote the first chapter, and I still don't now.**

** Note: This is part parody on i'ts mothers side**

"Wait." Yusuke said.

"WHAT DO'YA MEAN WAIT?" Koenma yelled.

"What's that?" Yusuke asked pointing at the side of the screen.

"What's what?" Koenma asked getting closer to the screen and squinting. Botan and Ogre followed and did the same.

"It's a shoe!" Botan exclaimed.

"The exact same kind of shoe our guards wear!" Ogre exclaimed. Koenma looked at him.

"OGRE DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!" Koenma shouted in shock.

"That one of the guards is a traitor and they helped these theives! And it would clear up how they made such a clean entrence and get-away!" Ogre and Botan said at once.

"Well yea that." Koenma said. "AND OGRE ISNT COMPLETLY USELESS!"

"..." Ogre and Botan sweat dropped.

"So that means I get to kick 4 asses?" Yusuke asked.

"For now focus on those 3 while we figure out who this security guard is." Koenma said. he touched the screen and it zoomed in on the foot.

"Okay." yusuke shrugged.

***In the magical city of wherever Yusuke lives***

Yusuke walked down the streets looking at people, trying to see anything suspicious. All of a sudden a little flying orb flew by Yusuke's head.

"Whoa!" Yusuke yelled as he fell on his butt. People looked at him with confused looks. "Did you people not see that?"

They all looked at him like he just yelled out something about them not being able to see something right in font of him. Oh yea, he did.

"Oh, right." Yusuke murmured as he got up. "Freaky dead seeing thinga mijigger."

He continued walking down the street until he saw something a bit odd. MR. IWAMOTO IN SKINNY JEANS!

"IM BLIND!" Yusuke screamed trying to cover his eyes. Iwamoto looked over at the boy who was stumbling around with his hands over his eyes.

"Urameshi!" he yelled walking over to him. "Isn't it bad enough I have to deal with you in school. Do I really have to put up with your antics out here?"

"Ummm...yes?" Yusuke asked peeking between his fingers to try and figure out when Iwamoto would leave.

"Wait. You weren't in school today. If you were sick enough to stay home from school, why are you out here?" Iwamoto questioned.

"Trust me I'm sick now." Yusuke gestured toward the skinnies.

"Why you little!" Iwamoto yelled as he reached to grab Yusuke. Yusuke leaned away to dodge it easily.

"Sorry I got to go!" Yusuke yelled as he ran away.

"Damn that Urameshi! I hate him. I suppose I could just fail him and watch him flop around like a flounder again. MWAHAHA! I am so evil!" Iwamoto laughed leaning back with fist in the air. Total classic anime evil laughing pose.

"Hey Mr. are you okay?" A little boy with a ball asked walking up to Iwamoto.

"Hey get outta here kid! This is my screen time! RAWR!" Iwamoto yelled at the kid.

"MOMMMMMMMMMMMMMY!" The kid screamed as he ran away. Iwamoto fixed his tie even though it didn't get screwed up in the first place.

"Now where was I? Oh yea! MWAHAHAHA!" Then there was a crack and Iwamoto's face dropped into a weird confused pain. "MY BACK!"


	3. Goki gets Smokied

**Thanks to Hiei'sAmaya for the first review and anyone else who read! Like I said, originally this was simply for me to have my OC in it, and she will come in. But it is also part parody. And in case your wondering, No, I do not own YuYuHakusho. I also apologize for any strange analogies or phrases.**

Yusuke ran down an alley, looking over his shoulder to make sure Iwamoto wasn't in his stalker status form and following him. Of coarse, like normal animezy tactics, he was running while looking back until- WHAM!

"Ow! Damn, what the hell? Who put a brick wall there!" Yusuke yelled as he rubbed his head. He looked up when he heard a chuckling. A man with a greenish hue to his skin (and was the size of a kenmore elite refrigerator) stood there with his arms crossed.

"You..you,,,BRICK WALL JERK!" Yusuke yelled as he jumped up.

"Whoa. Cool it kid. You ran into me." The man said.

"You look familier." Yusuke said as he looked the man over.

"Are you checking me out?" The man asked.

"What! Ewww! No! But there is this kid in my school who wears a blue jump suit and would probably. His name is Kuwabara." Yusuke yelled shaking his head. The man laughed.

"Relax kid I was just playing. Ahahaha."

"Your not funny." Yusuke muttered. All of a sudden, the green man went from laughing to a very angry face. He grabbed Yusuke by the collar of the shirt and yanked him into the air.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I said you have very pretty...uh...skin." Yusuke said a bit grossed out that a man with green skin was touching him.

_ If I get some weird fungal disease because of this. Koenma's paying for it_. Yusuke thought.

** "**Ahahaha! Your funny kid." The man laughed, dropped Yusuke on his feet, and slapped him so hard in the back that Yusuke fell. "I'm Goki what's your name?"

"Yhdishf Sukemeshi" Is what it sounded like with Yusuke's face in the dirt. Goki laughed, for the millionth time, and picked Yusuke up. "Yusuke Urameshi."

"Well Yusuke. I'm glad we know each other now." Goki smiled putting his arm around Yusukes shoulder.

_'I'm not' _Yusuke thought

"Yea same here." The spirit detective said.

_'Ew fungas man is touching me' _Yusuke thought looking at Goki's hand disgustingly.

"Hey Goki, can we play a quick game?" Yusuke asked moving away from him.

"Sure what game." Goki asked.

"How 'bout, 1-question-that-you-have-to-answer-truthfully-or-I-blow-your-head-off?" Yusuke said pointing his index finger at Goki.

"Umm...OKAY!" Goki laughed. He had no idea was Yusuke was pointing at him. "So what's the question?"

"Are you a demon who broke into the spirit world vault and stole some magic baby toys?" Yusuke asked.

"You mean the Sword of Shadows, Forlorn Hope, and Orb of Baast?"

"Yea sure whatever."

"Then no. I have no idea what your talking about." Goki shrugged.

"Damn! Than Koenma was wrong." Yusuke said.

"Are you a spirit detective sent to destroy the people who did steal those things?" Goki asked.

"Yes, and hating it." Yusuke said lowering his hand. "Wait a minute. You seem to know a lot about spirit world."

"I'm really smart."

"Well I'm going out on a limb and assuming that Koenma would want me to erase your mind of that kind of info. But since I don't have some kind of cool mind erase thingy... I'm just going to have to annihilate." Yusuke said aiming his hand at Goki.

"Well in that case you should know I stole the orb of Baast." Goki chuckled.

"Are you some kind of sheep demon then?" Yusuke asked.

"Hehe. No. Would you like to see my true form?"

"No not really. I'm guessing you look pretty damn ugly so I'll pass." Yusuke said.

" Eh. More or less. Well you can put your hand down now." Goki laughed.

"Why would I?" Yusuke asked quiziclly.

"Because it would be pretty anti-climatic if you shot me now." Goki said.

"Why would I give a damn? I'm supposed to kill you. Why would I wait?" Yusuke asked annoyed.

"Well, because in order for a good plot starter you would-" Goki didn't finish the sentence because Yusuke cut him off.

"SPIRIT SPARKLE GUN!" Yusuke shouted.

_'As if I would listen to Botan and call it what she told me. Im to badass for that. Though I think i can find something better then Spirit Sparkle Gun.' _Yusuke thought while he blasted Goki's head off.

Finally the energy stopped flowing from Yusuke's hand and the headless body of Goki dropped to the ground.

"Anti-Climatic my ass." Yusuke huffed as he emptied out.

"Lollipop. Cruise brochure. Wrapper. Shiny squishy green glowing ball." Yusuke said as he pocketed the lollipop and through the other stuff behind him. The ball hit the wall and screamed "Ow! That hurt!"

"Not now whatever the hell you are!" yusuke said not turning around. "I'm looking for the orb of Baast."

"This is the orb of Baast!" The little ball screamed as it rolled over to Yusuke.

"Why the hell are you talking?" Yusuke asked standing up.

"We are the souls that Goki took! Now that you have saved us were free!"

"Wait." Yusuke said. "Are you the soul of that little kid I saved in the car accident?"

"Yes. Yes a am."

"That's it your staying in there." Yusuke shrugged.

"What! Why?"

"Cause. I lost my life saving your little ass and then you go and get your soul taken away! Your being punished!"

"But-"

"Eh! I don't want to hear it! Now let's see. I suppose if I keep this orb thingy it will be safe no matter what." Yusuke smiled and shoved the orb in his pocket. "On to whoever is next!"

**End Chapter 3...yep got nothin more to say**


	4. 2 different red heads

**Note: GAH SCREW IT! THIS IS NOW A PARODY! (But my OC still gonna come your not depriving me of that) BUT YEA! THIS IS NOW A COMEDY!**

Yusuke walked down the sidewalk and looked around.

"This is boring." He moaned.

"Well Im sorry you have the attention span of a squirrel." A voice said behind him. Yusuke turned around in surprise.

"Botan? What are you doing here?"

"Koenma sent me cause he felt like you would get distracted and- Yusuke where are you going!" She yelled as Yusuke started walking off.

"I don't like listening to you spirit freaks talk." He said and he broke into a sprint when Botan came after him. He raced around a corner and looked for a place to hide. He saw a book store and ran into it.

He peered out the window and saw Botan run by.

"Whew. Close one." Yusuke said. He stood up and stretched. He looked around and noticed a bunch of fiery red hair. "That looks somewhat familier."

"HEY URAMESHI!" A loud carrot top yelled.

"Oh great." Yusuke muttered as he turned around. "What do you want Kuwabara."

"Hehehe! Guys look! Little Urameshi's in a book store! What a nerd." Kuwabara laughed as he talked to his little boyto- I mean crew.

"Kuwabara your in here to." Yusuke sighed. Kuwabara stopped laughing and looked around.

"..."

"Yea that's what I thought little stupid boy."

Before Kuwabara could reply yusuke saw a red head exiting the store.

"Yea yea whatever you saw Kuwabara I gotta go! I'll kick your ass some other time!" Yusuke yelled running after the red head.

*Out in the streets with Kuwabara not following for some reason...we can just say he saw Iwamoto*

Yusuke followed the red head till eventually they were on an empty street and the red head stopped.

"Is there a reason you are following me?" He asked without turning around.

Yusuke took that weird shocked position that made him look like he was doing the salsa, made that weird 'NYEEEEEE' noise, and looked scared shitless.

"How did you know!" Yusuke demanded.

"Your fairly good at 'creeping', as you would put it, but when you walk your left foot slids a bit thus making a small sound. And your right shoe has gum on the bottom which makes part of your ground leval balance of. So when you step there is a slight clicking. Also you kicked a pebble two blocks back that rolled in front of me." The boy said without turning around.

"You could've just said you heard me." Yusuke muttered crossing his arms and pouting.

"What was that?"

"So your Kurama right?" Yusuke substituted.

"Yes." Kurama said turning around slightly.

"And you stole the Genie mirror from the big spirit vault?"

"No. I stole the Forlorn Hope from Lord Koenma's father's vault." Kurama smiled.

"Smartass. Anyway...wait did you just admit to that?" Yusuke asked a bit dumbfounded.

"Yes."

"Well I guess I'll be kicking your ass now." Yusuke said advancing on him. But as soon as he got within 3 feet, Kurama stuck something out in front of him.

"Why don't you just take this?" Kurama asked pushing the Forlorn Hope towards Yusuke.

"Wait...Your not gonna give me a rough time about it?"

"Yes. I already used it." Kurama smiled.

"Isn't your soul supposed to be sucked out then?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, but I just sacrificed a useless background character we weren't gonna need." Kurama shrugged.

"Fair enough." Yusuke shrugged and took the mirror. "Wow that was easy."

"Goodluck finding the next guy. More likely he'll invite you to him though. He's gonna want those." Kurama smiled.

"Oh thanks for the heads up. Any other tips you could give me?" Yusuke asked.

"Yea but I figure I'll go enjoy the outside world before spirit world trash picks me up." Kurama smiled and walked off.

**Kay thanks to anyone still following along. I appreciate reviews as much as anyone. Any suggestions, flames, compliments, and critics welcome.**


	5. Conversations and Charaters

**Hey guys sorry it taking me a while to update... I get caught up reading other peoples fanfics ^^. Anyways here we go again!**

** And for those who havent figured it out... I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO! No matter how much i beg T-T.**

Yusuke walked down the street...again. He looked around bored until he saw a very pretty figure. A girl with her back to him was walking down the sidewalk and swishing her hips as she walked.

_'I deserve a break. hehehe' _Yusuke thought pervertedly (is that a real word? or is the spelling off?)

All of a sudden he ran up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey babe nice to meet you Im a detective and I need to check you out!" Yusuke said turning her around.

"Got you!" Botan yelled as she grabbed Yusuke and pulled him off of her. "And so good to know that you would give away confidential info such as your job!"

"Botan! Well...I guess the light blue hair was a tip off." Yusuke said.

*We're gonna go see Keiko as Yusuke is lectured*

"_Where is that human slime detective?' _Hiei thought bitterly as he waited for our favorite spirit detective. He sat in a tree and waited for Yusuke to walk by so he could jump him. All of a sudden a voice echoed down the pass and Hiei looked up.

"I wonder where Yusuke is... He wasn't at school today... I hope he doesn't think I'm too clingy..." And the narrator of this story got bored so shes gonna stop typing while Keiko talks.

Hiei used his jagan to look into the annoying girls mind.

_'So that's the detective I get to slaughter_.' Hiei thought maliciously.

**YuYuInuWolf: Hey guys thanks for reading this so far! But I have some bad news-**

** Hiei: Can you just hurry up so I can fight the detective!**

** YuYu: SHUT UP SHIEI!**

** Hiei: *pulls out sword* What was that?**

** YuYu: ^^'... See that's the problem.. I cant think of any great ideas for the fight.**

** Hiei: So your basiclly saying your lazy**

** YuYu: ... In a way yes i guess so...**

** Yusuke: Hey how'd I get here? Oh hey Hiei...what's goin on here?**

** Hiei: Yusuke this is an acquaintince of mine who was writing a fanfic about us and shes cheaping out on the fight.**

** YuYu: HEY! -_- I am not cheaping out. I just can't think of anything... you try**

** Hiei: Hnn. Fine. How about this; Hiei kicks the detective's ass.**

** YuYu: Thanks for such great detail.**

** Yusuke: Hey! First of all; We all know I beat you in that fight get over it. Second of all; Hi YuYu I'm Yusuke. Thirdly; What do you mean acquantice, you seem to know each other pretty well.**

** Hiei: Hnn She's more the Fox's friend than mine.**

** YuYu: Hi Yusuke.**

** Kurama: *enters***

** Yusuke: Hey how come he gets an *enters* and I don't?**

** Kurama: You do know your interupting the chapter right guys. Well guys and YuYu.**

** YuYu: K- Ku- Kurama! Umm yea I- *faints***

** Yusuke: What just happened.**

** Kurama: I believe she fainted.**

** Hiei: Hnn. Fangirl much.**

** Kurama: *picks up YuYu* Well on that note I'm guessing she would say "After the fight". Now come on guys lets go.**

** Yusuke: Doesn't she narrate?**

**Kurama: Yes she does... I suppose this is the end of the chapter then.**

** Hiei: Well she would probably ask for some reviews.**

** Yusuke: Yea! So come and review!**

** Kurama: Even if it was mostly this conversation.**


	6. Wynter and Wolf

**Heyo guys it's me again...obviously. I'd like to apologize for my behaviour in the last chapter... JK! So I fainted, sue me. NOT REALLY! IM BROKE! But yea, I fainted because I'm-**

**Hiei: A total Kurama fangirl.**

**YuYu: Is this gonna become a regular thing?**

**Yusuke: I hope so. It's entertaining.**

**YuYu: -_- screw it. Guess what! Hiei got captured and arrested and blah bla blah.**

**Hiei: WHAT!**

**Yusuke: TAKE THAT SHORTASS! And YuYuInuWolf does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, despite her name.**

Yusuke whistled untuneful tunes, waiting for Koenma-

**Yusuke: What do you mean untuneful?**

**YuYu: Yusuke! No interupting story time!**

**Yusuke: But-**

**YuYu: Don't make me kill you off in this!**

**Yusuke: NO! Sorry...**

**YuYu: As I was saying;**

Yusuke whistled untuneful tunes, waiting for Koenma to come in. He was currently using the _little spirit world's princes_ room. Finally Koenma came into the room.

"Hello detective. Good job on the case." Koenma said.

"So I'm done with this and I can pretend like I never died and go back to my life right?"

"No."

"DAMN! I mean, no I meant DAMN!"

"Would you like to hear your next assignment?" Koenma asked.

"No." Yusuke said.

"I knew you'd say yes. Anyway, we still have no idea who the fake guard was, and we're questioning the two culprits you didn't kill... so we are sending you to go train." Koenma said.

"Where?" Yusuke asked.

"I knew you wouldn't care where." Koenma said.

"What? Well can I at least know a little more about it?" Yusuke asked frustrated.

"I knew you wouldn't give a damn on what it had to do with." Koenma smiled.

"I hate you." Yusuke sighed.

"I knew you insisted upon doing this without no further reward except the prize of knowledge." Koenma said.

"OH COME ON!" Yusuke said.

**6 months later**

**Yusuke: Whoa whoa whoa hold up.**

**YuYu: I'll let you get away with talking now cuz it's practicly intermission.**

**Yusuke: What's up with skipping the whole six months?**

**YuYu: Cuz I cant really think of anything that intresting that happens.**

**Rando: Hello!**

**YuYu: Can I help you?**

**Rando: Nothing intresting? There was like a 3 episode fight between me and Yusuke.**

**Yusuke: For once I agree with him.**

**YuYu: Look, Rando, you kinda screwed yourself when you summoned your 'hate fish' I mean seriously, HATE FISH? You could of at least called them tat in Japnese. Or call them Hell Fish!**

**Yusuke: Yea that was lame**

**Rando: That's it I'm going to kill you both.**

**YuYu: *snaps fingers***

**?(you all know who): Rose whip!**

**Rando: *dissapears***

**Yusuke: Kurama?**

**Kurama: Hello Yusuke.**

**Yusuke: What just happened?**

**Kurama: Me and YuYu have a contract, if she gets hurt I suffer. Besides I wouldn't be a gentleman if I let harm come to this young lady. *gets on one knee and kisses hand***

**YuYu: *Turns blue from lack of air***

**Yusuke: Kiss up**

**Hiei: No he's not. He's just being Kurama.**

**Yusuke: Can we just get back to the story!**

**YuYu: Oh! My bad. On with the story.**

"It seems I always end up back here." Yusuke muttered. All of a sudden a bunch of ogres rushed into the room with Koenma leading them.

"YUSUKE!" Koenma shouted.

"I'm right here I can hear you!" Yusuke shouted.

"We know how to catch the fake guard!" Botan shouted.

"Wow Botan I'm proud of you. You haven't talked before that in this whole chapter." Yusuke smiled.

"..." Botan sweatdropped.

"So Yusuke, we have someone who might be able to help you." Koenma said.

"Who?"

"Me." A figure walked into Koenma's office.

"Is everyone always this vague?" Yusuke asked himself. Then a girl with black hair and ice blue eyes.

"My name is Wynter **[1].** I hang around some of the rough parts of Makai and I think I know who your looking for." The girl said. She didn't look like a demon. She was wearing jeans and a Rob Zombie T-Shirt.

"So what do you think you know?" Koenma asked.

"There's a dude who comes to a bar I work at. he goes by the Wolf." She shrugged as Yusuke looked at her. "It's a good way to make a few extra bucks. Anyway, he tends to order a few drinks, gets into a fight, then the ass scares off one of my customers!"

"So he's a tough guy." Botan muttered.

"Yea. One day I put a gun to his head and told him to cut it out or I'd blow his head off. Luckily hot shot cooled off. Just so you know, he usually orders a RaiKuroOmi for a drink." Wynter said.

"What's a RaiKuroOmi?" Yusuke asked a bit confused.

"It's a very strong drink named after the rulers of Makai." George whispered to him.

"Wynter." Koenma said. "Would you be intrested in making a few more bucks?"

Wynter smirked. " Of coarse."

**1 week later at Makai Bar**

"You ready?" Yusuke asked as he put on a pair of shades and a hat.

"The question is, are you?" Wynter chuckled. She looked up as she smelled something. "He's here!"

A figure wearing a hooded cloak sauntered into the bar. The shadows from the hood making it near impossible to see the face of the figure.

"Hey Wolf." Wynter said walking over to him as he sat at the bar.

"Hello Wynter." A deep voice greeted.

The plan was to spike the drink Wolf would have, but they would have yo cover up the smell. And Wynter had the perfect idea.

Wynter opened a beer and walked to the bar. She then 'accidently tripped', and spilt the beer all over the hooded figure.

"Hey!" The Wolf shouted jumping up.

"Woops." Wynter said picking up the bottle and smiling. The sent of the beer would overwhelm his sense of smell. "How bout we make a deal."

"And what would that be?" Wolf asked looking up.

"To make up for the spillige you get a RaiKuroOmi on the house." Wynter said, a spiked RaikuroOmi anyway. Wolf smiled and sat down as Wynter got the spiked drink. Wolf drank it in an instint and wiped his mouth.

"Ahh. Nice and refreshing." he said as he belched. Wynter smiled and held up her hand. With her fingers she counted off 5. And then Koenma and Botan stepped out from behind the bar. You could tell the Wolf was shocked by the way his mouth dropped. Quickly he stood up getting ready to run, but his vision went hazey.

"What the hell!" He yelled. He looked towards the door but it looked like there was 5 of them. Wolf tried running anyway, only to be caught by Yusuke.

"Let me go!" He shouted.

"Sorry buddy. Your under arrest." Yusuke smiled as he blacked out.

**A/N: Wynter is an OC. But not my OC. She is the OC of HieisAmaya21! Woot woot! So yea...**

**YuYu: And I'll call that an end.**

**Hiei: This didn't sound like much of a parody.**

**YuYu: *sighs* I can't stick to it being a parody I'm sorry.**

**Yusuke: I sound awsome in this! I caught the theif!**

**Wynter: Yea. Because of me.**

**Yusuke: hey how'd you get here!**

**YuYu: I wrote her in.**

**Wynter: Idiot.**

**YuYu: Well kids Im gonna end the chapter here! Please review!**


	7. A long explanation

** Well since I only have two reviewers (which im grateful for), im not to worried about an angry mob coming to get me. Quite frankly Im a little hurt, I mean I can see that people are reading, is it so hard to just leave a little comment? Seriously!**

** Yusuke: Aww YuYu.**

** Kurama: Well we're hear for you.**

** Yusuke: Yeah totally! (holds arms out for hug)**

** YuYu: Aww thanks guys! ( opens arms, walks by Yusuke, and hugs Kurama)**

** Yusuke: Well I see she still has a favorite.**

** Hiei: Get over it detective.**

** Kurama: Hiei, how nice of you to show up.**

** Hiei: Hn. Don't think I'm here to support her. I just wanted to know if I was written in the next chapter yet.**

** YuYu: Hehehe funny thing you mention the next chapter... hehehe.**

** Yusuke: YuYu, you do have the chapter that follows this conversation right.**

** YuYu: (starts walking backwards) Oh would you look at the time. You know I think I left the refridgerator running. I better go catch it!**

** Hiei: (Appears behind her) It'll have to wait. Now where's the chapter?**

** YuYu: Ya see that's what I was sorta talking about before.**

** Kurama: What do you mean?**

** YuYu: Well I just haven't had much motivation and I got into a good book and some good fanfics and writing my stories that aren't fanfics (BREATHES) and-**

** Hiei: You haven't written the chapter have you.**

** YuYu: (hangs head low) No...**

** Yusuke: AWWWW YUYU!**

** YuYu: Guys wait up wait up wait up! I have some freetime next weekend so I can write it then!**

** Kurama: I suppose that should work.**

** Hiei: Hnnn.**

** Yusuke: Fair enough. So what is this chapter gonna be?**

** YuYu: Well I guess we could just keep talking. I haven't talked to you guys in a while. ^^**

** Hiei: There's a reason for that.**

** Kurama: Oh come now Hiei, we all know you have a soft spot for YuYu.**

** Yusuke: Yeah, you two are like brother and sister.**

** YuYu+Hiei: ARE NOT! (glare at each other)**

** Kuwabara: Hey guys!**

** Yusuke: Kuwabara?**

** Kurama: Well we haven't seen you in the conversations yet.**

** Kuwabara: Well at least shorty was excluded to from the looks of it.**

** Hiei: I'm right here you idiot.**

** Kuwabara: HEY NO FAIR! THAT'S IT! WHERE IS THE WRITER OF THIS FIC IMMA FIND HIM AND BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA HIM!**

** YuYu: I'm right here. And I believe I'm a she.**

** Kuwabara: Gaw! It's a pretty girl! Well my bad then miss! I didn't mean to sound so harsh it's just that I-**

** Hiei: A pretty girl shows up and he's more of a bumbling idiot than usual.**

** Kuwabara: Hey! **

** Kurama: (chuckles)**

** Hiei: what are you laughing at fox?**

** Kurama: Well you just inferred that YuYu was pretty.**

** YuYu: Kurama please don't make me tell you to shut up. I never imagined it and I'd rather not.**

** Kuwabara: Oh so she's a major fangirl?**

** Yusuke: Wow Kuwabara you nailed it.**

** YuYu: Well I think it's time to wrap this up.**

** Kuwabara: Aww but I just got here!**

** YuYu: Too bad!**

** Kuwabara: Youch. Snappy fangirl.**

** YuYu: I can't really expect you to comment on this, but please comment on the next or previous chapters.**

** Hiei: I agree with her. That way I don't have to hear her whine.**

** Yusuke: Yea and the chapters will come faster!**

** Kurama: So please do.**

** Kuwabara: Yea and then I can talk more!**

** Hiei: We want them to comment not scare them off.**

** Kuwabara: Hey!**

** YuYu: Later my fans!**


End file.
